transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
May Parker (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
May Parker is Peter Parker's aunt and Ben Parker's wife. Biography Early Life Her brother-in-law left her and Ben under the charge of their son, Peter Parker, Richard and his wife would die in a plane crash, leaving Ben and May to take care of him. Before her Husband Death 10 years after Richard died, Peter would find his briefcase on the attic, leaving her and Ben shocked that Peter found it, as he asks about the content in the briefcase such as a picture of his dad with a man that have an amputated arm. they state they have no idea who that is. The following day, Peter would sneak into Oscorp, an company Richard used to work for, in order to investigate more and there he gets bitten by a Spider which begins him super powers, which he keeps secret from his Uncle and Aunt, Both Ben and May starts to get concerned for Peter when Peter uses his powers to defeat two of his bullies. Widowed One night her husband would get killed during an carjacking attempt by Flint Marko, who shoot him by accident, but the police would come to think that his partner Dennis Carradine did the killing, Peter would eventually find Carradine, who accidentaly falls to his death, both Peter and May mourned their loss. Peter would become the vigilante known as Spider-Man after Ben death and kept this a secret from May, who would get worried when Peter starts to come home late, with bruises, Peter decides to not tell her why he came beaten up, as May warned him that secrets come with a cost. May would then confront Peter's girlfriend, Gwen Stacy, after her mother left her and her father, letting Gwen to stay in their house for a while. Peter and May would eventually learn that Flint Marko was the real killer of Ben Parker, Peter was enraged by this, that same night, Peter would eventually get bonded with an alien symbionte, which begins to affect his actions, making him more aggressive and distant to others, Peter would then fight Flint Marko and "kills" him, Peter tells May about Flint Marko death and that Spider-Man killed him, May is horrified much to Peter surprise, as he thought she would be happy, May states that Ben would've not wanted them to want someone be killed because they killed a person they loved, Revenge is a poison that can take you over and turn you into something ugly. After Peter gets rid of the symbionte, he quits being Spider-Man due to the negative impression he left to New York and for hurting both Mary Jane Watson and Gwen Stacy. Concerned for Peter, May enters Peter room, where she finds him staring at the window, she asks him if he's okay, but he doesnt awnser, she asks what happened to Gwen and Mary Jane, as he havent been with them. Peter states that he's hurt them, he's scared to talk to them after how he treated them, he ruined his relationship with both of them, even her, May assures him that its never later to make up for their mistakes, they all learn from their mistakes and can do better next time. Peter would come out of retirement after the group named the Sinister Six began to attack New York City, May would watch on the news about the whole event, after the Sinister Six were defeated, Peter returns home with box of eggs, he and May hug, as Peter states he had a rough night. Welcoming Gwen However in the battle with the Sinister Six, Gwen Stacy father died, Gwen herself cant live on her own, so she intends to move with the Parkers, Peter refuses, as he promised her dad to stay away from her so that she can be safe, Gwen leaves having no place to go, Peter closes the door, as May asks him if that was Gwen, Peter confirms it, May asks what's wrong, he tells her that with Gwen dad dead, she needs a place to stay, she wanted to move in, but he said, May is dissapointed that Peter let Gwen down, stating that they need to put the needs of others above their own, May goes to comfort Gwen offer her a place to stay, once she enters their house, she breaks down crying, as May hugs her. Relationships Family *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Nephew *Ben Parker - Husband *Richard Parker - Brother-In-Law *Mary Parker - Sister-In-Law Friends and Allies *George Stacy *Gwen Stacy *Mary Jane Watson Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Spider-Man'' (First Appearance) - Mortify Trivia Gallery ''Spider-Man'' Category:Females Category:Living Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Humans Category:Spider-Man Humans